


it doesn't do to drink alone

by unicyclehippo



Series: Blue Girls Have The Most Fun [43]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicyclehippo/pseuds/unicyclehippo
Summary: prompt: “You’re in love with her" for beaujes
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Blue Girls Have The Most Fun [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824289
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	it doesn't do to drink alone

It's been a rough fuckin' time, has been for a while. There's a bar they walked past on their way into the city, _The Salt Shaker_. It was gritty, half-empty, dark. Perfect for a night of doing what she does best: drinking herself into a minor stupor. 

She's only one whiskey in, not that she would admit it to anyone, when she sees it. Beau has sat herself at the bar where she can watch the entrance; it's something of a habit, finding a way to watch the room and the people in it. When the door swings open, she can see no one in the reflection of the mirror above the bar. She shifts, turns enough to catch someone entering the room, slipping to the side. They're short and hooded, the fabric dark across their shoulders from the rain outside. Nott pulls down her hood as she steps up toward the bar. 

'What do you want?'

''To find you.'

'Well.' Beau throws back her shot. Her second of the night. The glass is cold and smooth between her fingers, damp with condensation. Nott's attention is sharp on her; Beau hunches into the bar. Shoves her third whiskey to the right, half of an offering.

‘So that whole, _it’s just a crush_ thing. That was all bullshit, huh?’ Nott says as casually as if she were asking about the weather, scrambling up into the barstool beside Beau. She looks to the whiskey for a long, long moment. Digs thin curls out of the bar as her claws scrape the wood. ‘One milk, please.’

‘Milk?’ the bartender asks, 

Nott pulls her crossbow, sets it threateningly on the bar. ‘Bring me a fucking milk.’

‘Yes! Milk! Okay! Right away!’

She watches the bartender run with the narrowed eyes of a predator ready to pounce and Beau is genuinely uncertain whether she’ll shoot or not. Eventually, Nott sighs and returns her crossbow to her side.

‘Milk,’ she says with distaste. ‘Awful stuff.’

‘It’s good for you. For your bones.’ Beau takes back the whiskey she offered. Examines the amber liquid for a moment before half-standing from her place and dropping it down on the other side of the bar, out of reach.

‘It’s disgusting.'

'Lots of things that are good for you are gross.' She thinks about it for a moment before saying, 'Sprouts. Medicines.'

'Whatever.' Nott drums her claws on the bar, a staccato _tap-tap-tap._ 'So! When were you going to tell me you’re in love with her?’ She pretends not to notice the harsh scrape of the heavy-bottomed tumbler against the countertop as Beau’s hand closes around her empty glass, jerks it closer. ‘Because that’s super fucking different from a crush you’re doing nothing about.’

‘It’s—I’m not.’

‘No, _I’m_ Nott. _You’re_ in love.’

'Stop.'

'Beau,'

'Shut up.'

Nott shakes her head. It isn't a disagreement. 'Beau?'

She sighs. Rubs at her eyes. 'Yeah, Nott?'

'Bet I can beat you at darts. Loser pays for that fancy-schmancy bathhouse for both of us. _Full_ day package.'

Beau snorts. 'Sounds almost like you're trying to distract me. Misery loves company?' She doesn't disagree though; instead, she reaches across to snatch up Nott's drink and throws it back like a chaser. Milk chaser for whiskey wasn't her brightest idea and she grimaces. 'You're on. Best of three rounds?'


End file.
